


Wasteland, Baby

by Honeywisk



Category: podcast - Fandom, wolf359
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Cuts, Description of Injuries, Eiffel doesn’t have amnesia in this!!! Simply because it makes me sad, Fear, Fire, Follows Jacobi cause he’s my favourite UWU, I am still not a good writer, I’m trying to find a way to make this Jacoffel at every turn, Let’s hope I don’t abandon this, M/M, They are on the Urania because I said so, descriptions of aircraft crash, disorientation, everyone is hurt, fear of being hunted, maybe fluff later on, no editing we die like men, particularly au, this fic is sad enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywisk/pseuds/Honeywisk
Summary: The return of the USS URANIA doesn’t go exactly to plan.AkaDaniel Jacobi wakes up in a field with a shattered space helmet, a bleeding head, and is not sure who’s alive and who isn’t.(No editing because this is just for fun)
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Douglas Eiffel, jacoffel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Wasteland, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes depictions of an aircraft crash.

He was cold, too cold. Jacobi could hardly feel his fingers as he dug his fists into the ground. His head felt like it was on fire, and his attempt to open his eyes made it burn even more. His hearing was completely shot, the only audible sounds being echos, unintelligible through the ringing.

Jacobi winced, rolling his head back and forth on something sharp, grabbing at the ground again. 

Grass. Swamp grass. Wet, muddy swamp grass. 

He toyed with it between his fingers for a few seconds before exhaustingly dropping his hand and, pushing through the pain, Jacobi squinted. 

It was hell. Though his blurry vision, fire and scrap metal shot up from the ground and shards of what was left of a space helmet were littered all around his head. 

Breathing heavily, Jacobis hearing and sight slowly came back. He was lying in an open field with lanky weeds that disappeared far off into a fog. It was dark, and raining, and the mud sank deep below him. Fire crackled, and he could see the wreckage of the USS. URANIA. 

‘The.. Urania.. that’s right.’

After escaping the final moments of WOLF359, the USS. URANIA had plotted a course for earth. Upon arrival, the ship wasn’t cleared for reentry. In fact, it had been explicitly told not to re-enter earth's atmosphere and was in the process of being shot down when Minkowski strapped him into his suit. The Urania was considered a hostile UFO since all the occupants were supposed to be dead, and the ships weapons had been armed. 

The United States government had shot them down. 

‘bastards.’ 

Jacobi gasped in pain as he reached up to his face. Bumpy, dried blood was caked along his brow. Probably shredded his forehead when his helmet smashed. A mixture of mud and blood plastered his face, and the gloves of his suit had been torn causing the blood to stick to his fingers. 

He could already tell he had a nasty concussion. 

In the distance, through the sounds of fire, he could hear a voice calling his name. it was Lovelace.

“Jacobi?! Daniel Jacobi, do you hear me?!” 

Jacobi cluncked his head back to the ground. “Here!” Jacobi yelled, strained and laboured. 

“Jacobi?!” 

“I’m over here!” 

It was a few seconds before Lovelace reached him, but it felt like years. His toes were still numb when she yanked him to his feet by the back of the collar of his suit, and stood him upright. 

Lovelace checked his body up and down. “You good?” 

“I just fell from the fucking sky” he cracked his shoulder back “could be better” 

“You’re lucky to be in the shape that you’re in. Glass stuck in your face is the best we could have hoped for”

She gave him a once over again, checking his suit for more tears, and lifting his arms to make sure nothing was too broken. 

Jacobi shook her off.

“Im fine. Still breathing. Just need a second” 

“You’re not fine, and we don’t have a second. We need to move, so let me make sure you can move.”

Jacobis head whipped up, causing his eyes to spin from the pain in his head, but managed to catch himself before Lovelace noticed.

“Did you not hear the part where we fell from the god-dann sky? I think I’m owed a second to breathe.” 

“We don’t have that time.” 

Jacobis hand reached to grab at his face, wipe some of the grime out of his eyes, but Lovelace snatched his wrist. The orange suit crinkled under her grip. Her eyes darted to the open wound that slit from the brow of his right eye to the base of his ear. 

“Let me look.” 

Lovelace held his jaw with her other hand, and moved his head side to side. It wasn’t loving in the slightest, but it was careful. She was making extra sure not to hurt him.

“Doesn’t look like you cracked it, probably fractured, but more concussed than anything.”

Jacobi swiped his hand back “Yeah I figured” 

Lovelace scowled at him, but after a beat bent down to pick up a piece of complex machinery Jacobi hadn’t noticed she'd dropped at her feet.  
“Surprised you even know where you are at this point with a gash like that.”

The fires were still going strong when Jacobi looked around him, and metal was still creaking in its landing spots. They couldn’t have been there long. Had probably been lying in the dirt for an hour or two judging by the lack of rest around him. “Surprised we’re both still alive.” 

She paused wrapping the cables of the machine around her arm. “That’s the part I cant figure out” 

It was a second before Lovelace moved again. Her hair had fallen out of its bun, and she looked in no better shape than Jacobi. In some aspects, she looked even worse. The left leg of her suit was completely torn into hanging shreds all the way to get hip, and her shin was bandaged with, what looked like, duct tape. Her hands were scratched to hell, and she had blood coming from her left ear. If that was from an internal or external wound, Jacobi didn’t know.

Lovelace exhaled sharply as she picked up the heavy amalgamation of metal and wires, and started walking. Carefully side stepping scrap metal and broken objects thrown from the Urania. 

“We have you go, we’ve been here too long.” Lovelace kicked a small crate out of her path “we gotta get back to Minkowski, and find a place to hide.”

“Minkowski?! She’s alive?”  
Jacobi quickly trailed behind her 

“Mostly.”

“What does mostly mean?”

“Shattered elbow, dislocated kneecap, broken ankle.”

“Jesus.” Jacobi breathed 

“Yeah. Not as bad as it should be, though.” 

Jacobi misstepped and accidentally stumbled over a walky-talky. Not only was the field scattered with what was left of the Urania, it was scattered with what was in it. Busted crates of supplies, and turned over shelves littered the surrounding area like dust. It was a miracle any of this stuff survived. Jacobi picked up the radio, stuck it to the belt on his hip, and kept walking.  
“What about Hera? Eiffel?”

Lovelace hoisted the hunk of metal in her arms a bit higher “Hera.” 

“That’s Hera?”

“What’s left of her. It’s her core personality and systems operating matrix. Essentially-” Lovelace hoped over a sheet of metal “ -it’s everything we knew as Hera.”

“How’d you find it?”

“I didn’t. I found the cockpit.” Lovelace tilted her head to somewhere far off in the fog, and then fixed her grip on Hera. “Ripped her right out of the ship.”

“You ripped her out?” He shouted, manoeuvring around a pipe sticking out of the ground, and flabbergasted.

Lovelace spun on her heel to face him  
“I carefully ripped her out. Considering I have no expertise in robotics, and I thought you were dead, I’d say I did a perfectly fine job.”

Jacobi huffed, and swiped away a hunk of wires with his feet. It was so cold that he could see his breath, and the air around him smelled of smoke and rain.

“And Eiffel?” He asked, watching his breath rise in the air 

Lovelace went still, her eyes became hooded, and she looked past Jacobi. Not able to look him in the face. She didn’t respond right away, just let the trail of her laboured breathing fly away.  
“I don’t know.. I couldn’t find him”

Jacobi looked taken back for a second  
“What do you mean you couldn’t find him?!”

“it means I couldn’t find him-“ Lovelaces expression twisted from hurt to frustration in a matter of seconds “- I woke up, I found Hera, I found Minkowski, and then I went looking for you and Eiffel.” 

“God dammit.” Jacobi breathed  
He unlatched the radio from his hip, and clicked it. Faint radio static came from the other side. 

“Officer Eiffel, come in.” 

Nothing.

Jacobi spun to face away from Lovelace. 

“Officer Eiffel if you can hear me, come in.”

Nothing.

Lovelace stepped forward towards Jacobi, the long grass whacking at her shins. “I already tried that when I found the cockpit. The only response I got was Minkowski. You both must have lost your radios.” 

Jacobi ignored her and clicked the radio again 

“Officer Eiffel if you can hear me this is an S.A.R, please respond-“

Lovelace grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand, and whipped him to face her. “He can't hear you. And even if he could, he can’t respond.”

Jacobi tore her hand off his shoulder,  
“I risked my life to save you lot, and I’m not letting that bastard die now.” 

“I want to find him, more than anyone.” Lovelace snuck her way up to his face “but we can’t help him if we are dead.”  
She turned and kept walking, dodging uneven terrain as she went.

Jacobi watched her for a few seconds. He knew how much Lovelace cared for Eiffel, and he knew damn well she wasn’t doing this to be cold. Isabelle was being logical. She was being smart. People would notice their ship, come looking for them, and by then they’d already be in handcuffs. 

But Daniel couldn’t help feel a twinge in his gut as he followed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I actually finish this :,))


End file.
